The War of Babyboo
by soobinmomma
Summary: Phoenix seorang psychopath penderita Antisocial Personality Disorder. ia jarang berbicara ataupun bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. namun tiba-tiba ia mengajak anak berumur 18 tahun untuk menjadi rekan membunuhnya. apa yang ada di pikiran Phoenix hingga ia melakukan hal yang di benci nya ? dan siapakah anak yang mampu meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan seorang Phoenix ?
1. Prolog

**Prolo g**

Di sebuah ruangan terdapat 6 pria yang asik bergelut dengan imajinasi mereka masing-masing. Atmosfir disekitar mereka benar-benar tampak berat. Tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Bahkan gelas vodka itu tergeletak di atas meja tak tersentuh mereka sama sekali.

"Apakah kalian tau Byun Leeteuk ??" Kris membuka suara memecah keheningan di sekitar.

Beberapa pria di antaranya menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu seorang pria berkulit albino berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Maksudmu...pria yang kemarin lusa aku bunuh ??" tanyanya santai.

"Kau benar Shixun" Kris menimpali.

Pria berkulit albino itu bernama Shixun tersebut menganggukan kepalanya, "lalu ada dengan pria itu ?"

"Pria itu memiliki anak laki-laki yang ternyata ia juga seorang psychopath sama seperti kita"

Ya, keenam pria itu adalah psychopath. Mereka menyembunyikam identitasnya dengan sangat rapi.

"Jika ia psychopath memangnya ada masalah apa??" seorang pria jakung pengidap anti social personality disorder membuka suara.

"Wahh..kau akhirnya berbicara park" timpal kai sambil tertawa.

"Diam kau hitam" bentak Loey dengan tegas.

Mendadak aura disana menjadi berat setelah Loey membentak kai. Loey berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia meraih kunci mobil lalu hendak pergi meninggalkan yang lain.

"Loey, kau mau pergi kemana ?" pria berwajah bak malaikat bernama suho memberanikan diri bertanya pada Loey.

"Aku akan mengurus si putra Byun siapa itu..aku tak tau namanya" jawab Loey santai namun masih tersisa aura menyeramkan ditubuhnya.

"Hati-hati dia adalah ilmuan gila, ia membunuh korbannya dengan racun mematikan" pria berwajah kotak bernama chen akhirnya membuka suara. Lalu ia meneguk gelas berisi vodka di depannya.

Loey yang awalnya tidak peduli tiba-tiba merasa tertarik dengan kata-kata Chen. Ia membalikan tubuhnya lalu mendekat ke arah Chen.

Chen melanjutkan bicara nya setelah ia meneguk habis segelas vodka, "Ia membuat bermacam-macam racun mematikan di laboratorium nya, dan ia juga memiliki target" timpal Chen.

Kris menyesap rokoknya lalu menghembuskan asapnya ke udara, "Hmm.. Target ya ?? Siapa kira-kira targetnya ??" monolog Kris.

"Mungkin Shi Xun yang telah membunuh orang tuanya" jawab Kai asal.

"Mungkinnn..." gumam semua pria disana kecuali Chen.

Loey menepuk pundak Chen, "Muka kotak, katakan padaku dimana tempat laboratorium orang itu ??" ucap Loey penuh intimidasi.

"Sialan kau !! Kau panggil aku apa ??" ucap Chen sambil berdiri dari tempatnya lalu mengayunkan pisau belati dari belakang punggungnya ke arah mata Loey. Namun, Loey sanggup menepis belati tersebut dan ia memandang Chen dengan wajah membunuhnya hingga membuat yang lain ikut tercekat.

Chen yang merasa nyawanya sudah tak aman lagi akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya, "Ehemm..." ia terbatuk lalu ia menatap wajah seorang Phoenix, "Pergilah ke mansion Byun, laboratorium nya berada di bawah tanah mansion tersebut"

Loey mengerti penjelasan Chen langsung pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya, "Byun...akhirnya kita akan berjumpa lagi..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum licik.


	2. What U Do

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"What U Do ??"

Byun Juyu

.

.

.

Cast

Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun

Summary

Cerita abal-abal yang keluar secara random dari pikiran author.

Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan Sooman Sajangnim. Author hanya meminjam.

NC 18

Adegan dewasa banyak mengandung unsur kekerasan.

Rate : Mature

Crime Tragedy

"Mohon bagi pembaca bawah umur harap bijak"

 _Loey PoV_

Loey berjalan dengan santai layaknya pejalan kaki biasa. Kaki penjangnya menuntunnya menuju mansion Byun. Saat ia sedang melewati sebuah halte, angin berhembus kencang dan menerbangkan sebuah potongan koran le wajahnya. Ia mengambil potongan koran itu disana tertulis sebuan berita

 **BYUN LEETEUK DAN KELUARGANYA DI NYATAKAN TEWAS KARENA ULAH SEORANG PEMBUNUH BAYARAN**

Di bawah berita tersebut terdapat berita lain yang nyaris membuat Loey terkejut.

 **PUTRA BYUN LEETEUK, DI TEMUKAN TEWAS DENGAN LUKA TEMBAK DI TUBUHNYA.**

Namun di bawah berita tersebut terasa janggal di mata Loey karena berita tersebut bertuliskan keterangan bahwa mayat putra Byun di temukan sehari setelah kematian orang tuanya dan mayatnya di nyatakan hampir membusuk. Loey tersenyum sambil memandang potongan koran tersebut,

"Kau pintar sekali beralibi bahkan sampai memalsukan kematianmu sendiri, Byun kecil..." monolognya dalam hati.

Tak terasa Loey telah sampai ke tempat tujuannya, yaitu... Mansion Byun

Loey melangkahkan kakinya ke mansion tersebut dan mencoba menerobos kedalam garis polisi. Loey berhasil memasuki mansion tersebut, ia melihat banyak lukisan dan patung. Saat kakinya memasuki sebuah ruangan, di dindingnya terdapat bekas darah berceceran.

"Ohh..ini pasti ulah Shixun..cara kerjanya benar-benar kotor sekali"

Loey kembali berjalan menelusuri ruangan tersebut, tiba-tiba kaki nya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia merasa tidak menginjak sebuah lantai marmer melainkan seperti menginjak sebuah papan. Saat ia menyentuh lantai tersebut yang benar saja itu benar-benar bukan lantai, itu adalah pintu rahasia yang di warna semirip mungkin dengan warna lantai tersebut.

Dengan hati-hati Loey membuka pintu tersebut. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah tangga menuju bawah tanah. Seketika Loey mengingat ucapan Chen muka kotak,

' Pergilah ke mansion Byun, laboratorium nya berada di bawah tanah mansion tersebut'

"Inikah tempat persembunyian nya ??" ucap Loey pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Loey PoV end_

Loey berjalan menelusuri tangga tersebut. Di ujung tangga terdapat sebuah ruangan kecil. Ia berjalan ke arah ruangan tersebut lalu ia membuka pintunya pelan-pelan. Di imajinasinya, ruangan tersebut adalah gudang yang sangat kotor tapi saat ia berhasil membuka pintu ruangan tersebut...

Ternyata ruangan tersebut adalah laboratorium.

Loey mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut laboratorium tersebut. Matanya terfokus pada punggung kecil yang membelakanginya.

"Wahhh..emm.. Ini enak sekalii.. Ini adalah strawberry terenak yang pernah baekie makan" ucap seseong itu dengan suara khasnya yang cempreng.

Loey berfikir sesaat.. Lalu ia berjalan sangat perlahan menuju meja kecil untuk mengambil obat bius. Setelah ia memasukan obat bius dalam tabung suntik, Loey mendekat ke arah punggung kecil itu.

"Ehmmm...sipha kau...lephas..."

Pemilik punggung kecil itu meronta dan terus meronta. Loey mengunci pergerakannya dan langsung menyuntikan cairan itu di bisep korbannya hingga akhirnya korbannya pingsan di tempat.

"Kau akan bangun 5 jam dari sekarang.. Aku akan membawamu ke tempatku sebelum orang lain menemukanmu"

Loey tersenyum ke arah korbannya lalu ia mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya pergi.


	3. ANGEL

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"ANGEL"

Byun Juyu

.

.

.

Cast

Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun

Summary

Cerita abal-abal yang keluar secara random dari pikiran author.

Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan Sooman Sajangnim. Author hanya meminjam.

 **NC 18**

 **Adegan dewasa banyak mengandung unsur kekerasan.**

 **Rate : Mature**

 **Male Pregnant**

 **Crime Tragedy**

 **"Mohon bagi pembaca bawah umur harap bijak"**

Chapter 1

 **start**

Baekboo PoV

Pagi ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari lubang persembunyiannya. Ia hendak pergi untuk membeli beberapa pasokan makanan termasuk buah merah berbintik kesukaannya. Sudah sehari sejak ia bersembunyi setelah memalsukan kematiannya. Setelah berita kematiannya tersebar ia harus menjaga penampilannya saat di luar lubang persembunyian agar penyamaran nya tidak di ketahui.

Setelah puas berbelanja, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dari supermarket. Baekhyun berjalan dengan riang sambil bersenandung, mata puppy melirik sekeliling dan akhirnya terfokus pada kios penjual surat kabar di seberang jalan. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali lalu ia tersenyum di balik masker abu-abunya. Ia berjalan sambil melompat-lompat menuju kios tersebut.

Tepat saat ia berdiri di depan kios tersebut, ia melihat sebuah surat kabar dengan berita yang cukup menarik

BYUN LEETEUK DAN KELUARGANYA DI NYATAKAN TEWAS KARENA ULAH SEORANG PEMBUNUH BAYARAN

Baekhyun tersenyum, "hmm..pembunuh bayaran yaa ?? Jadi yang membunuh mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran ??"

Matanya kembali menelusuri surat kabar itu lalu ia tersenyum lucu saat melihat berita yang lain

PUTRA BYUN LEETEUK, DI TEMUKAN TEWAS DENGAN LUKA TEMBAK DI TUBUHNYA.

"Jadi...mereka sudah percaya dengan berita kematianku yaa??" monolog Baekhyun.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu??" lamunan Baekhyun buyar karena suara seorang nenek yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kios.

"Nek, apakah kios ini milik nenek??"

"Iya nak, ini adalah milik nenek. Ada apa ??"

Baekhyun menunjukan eye smilenya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan dompet bergambar beruang lucu dari sakunya.

"Nek, aku ingin membeli surat kabar ini, apakah boleh ??" tanyanya polos pada nenek penjual surat kabar itu.

"Tentu saja boleh" ucap nenek itu lembut lalu mengambilkan Baekhyun surat kabar tersebut.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menyerahkan 5 lembar uang dari dompetnya, "ini nek uangnya"

Nenek itu terkejut melihat uang yang di berikan oleh baekhyun, "Cu, ini uangnya terlalu besar. Nenek tidak punya kembalian. Surat kabar itu gratis untuk kamu saja" ucap nenek itu sambil mengembalikan uang baekhyun.

Baekhyun menepis tangan nenek itu pelan, "Tidak usah nek, uang itu untuk nenek saja"

Nenek itu tersenyum, "Terima kasih nak, kau benar-benar berhati malaikat"

'Namun sayangnya aku iblis' batin Baekhyun masih sambil tersenyum.

Setelah membeli surat kabar dari nenek tersebut, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk terlebih dahulu di bangku taman.

Suasana di taman benar-benar ramai banyak pengunjung.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan gunting kecil berbentuk beruang dari tas selempang kecilnya yang juga berbentuk kepala beruang, "Baekkie tidak suka dengan berita ini" lalu ia menggunting dua artikel tentangnya dan membuang potongan itu ke sembarang tempat.

Setelah selesai dari kegiatan gunting menggunting, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah (?) ya rumah, setelah berita kematiannya tersebar ia bersembunyi di laboratorium bawah tanah milik mendiang appa nya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Baekhyun langsung membuka bungkusannya dan melahap semua strawberry yang baru saja di beli.

"Wahhh..emm.. Ini enak sekalii.. Ini adalah strawberry terenak yang pernah baekie makan" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara khasnya yang cempreng.

Saat sedang asik makan, tiba-tiba seseorang membekap Baekhyun dari belakang lalu ia mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun dan menyuntikan obat bius di bisep hingga Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri.

 **Baekboo PoV end**

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, banyak cambuk, borgol tangan, dan borgol kaki terpajang di dinding ruangan itu.

"Baekkie dimana ??" monolognya. Jika di teliti lagi Baekhyun berada di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa dark. Cat dinding berwarna merah dan kasurnya berwarna hitam.

Di pojok ruangan terdapat pintu yang di yakini adalah kamar mandi, karena Baekhyun mendengar suara gemercik air dari balik pintu. Pintu itu terbuka, di sana terdapat seseorang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Langkah kaki orang itu semakin dekat ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melongo melihat kehadiran orang tersebut. Bukan, bukan karena ia mengenalnya. Namun karena pria itu mendekat ke arahnya dalam keadaan telanjang dan tubuh bagian bawah nya hanya di tutupi dengan lilitan handuk.

"Kau sudah bangun baby ??" bariton itu mengacaukan imannya seketika.

"Ka..ka..ka-u si-ap-a ??" tanya Baekhyun terbata-bata.

Pria itu mendekat ke arah Baekhyun lalu tangannya mengusap pipi halus Baekhyun, "Aku adalah Alpha mu sayang" ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Alpha ??"

"Iya sayang"

"Tidak.. Baekkie tidak mau punya alpha sepertimu. Baekkie tidak kenal" teriakan Baekhyun nyaring ke seluruh sudut ruangan

Pria itu geram lalu mengeluarkan belatinya dan di arahkan tepat di leher Baekhyun. Seketika Baekhyun terdiam.

"Namaku Chanyeol..Park Chanyeol. Aku presidir Park Corp dan aku seorang Psychopath" pria itu memperkenalkan namanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nampak acuh dan ia melipat tangannya di dada, "Baekkie tidak tanya..."

Chanyeol menurunkan belatinya di depan dada Baekhyun lalu tanpa banyak bicara...

KREEEEKKKK...

Chanyeol menyayat kemeja garis biru yang di kenakan Baekhyun hingga badan mulusnya terekspos.

Baekhyun belum bisa mencerna semua yang terjadi padanya. Chanyeol melepas kemeja koyak itu lalu mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun dan memborgol masing-masing tangan Baekhyun di sisi kanan kiri tempat tidurnya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah baekhyun lalu ia melumat bibir baekhyun. Yang berawal dari lumatan kecil akhirnya menuntut lebih. Lidahnya hendak menerobos dalam mulut baekhyun namun tak ada tanda-tanda dari sang empu akan mengizinkan.

Chanyeol menampar pipi pantat baekhyun hingga kulitnya menjadi kemerahan.

"Ugghhhh..." satu desahan kecil lolos dari mulut mungil baekhyun. Tanpa aba-aba chanyeol langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut baekhyun. Lidahnya bergerak mengabsen gigi-gigi baekhyun lalu melilit lidah korbannya.

Setelah puas dengan bibir baekhyun, ciumannya turun ke leher baekhyun. Ia mencium bahkan mengigit leher baekhyun hingga muncul tanda kemerahan.

"Chanhhnn...ahhh..."

Ciumannya turun lagi ke nipple baekhyun dan bermain-main disana. "Ahhh channn..." desahan baekhyun semakin nyaring. Chanyeol merasa menang karena ia telah berhasil membuat korbannya bertekuk lutut di bawah nya.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, chanyeol segera melepas lilitan handuk di pinggangnya. Wajah baekhyun memerah seketika melihat kejantanan chanyeol yang sudah menegak sempurna.

"Kau suka baby ??" tanya chanyeol pada baekhyun. Namun baekhyun tak merespon ia malah menutup matanya. Melihat baekhyun yang malu-malu tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide. Chanyeol mendekatkan kejantanannya ke mulut baekhyun dan langsung memasukannya. Mulut baekhyun tidaklah cukup dalam untuk di masuki kejantanan chanyeol yang sangat besar. Baekhyun terkejut, ia mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Kenapa menangis hmm???" tanya chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Plakkkk... Chanyeol menampar pipi pantat baekhyun lagi.

"Ughhh..." baekhyun mulai menghisap kejantanan chanyeol.

"Ugghhh...yesss..baekhh.. Kau yang terbaik...ahhh..hisap lagi" rancauan chanyeol.

Kejantanan chanyeol mulai berkedut tertanda cairannya hendak tumpah. ia langsung memasukan kejantanannya lebih dalam lagi lalu menumpahkan cairannya tepat di tenggorokan baekhyun.

"Uhukkkk..." baekhyun tersedak cairan chanyeol yang begitu banyak.

Chanyeol menarik kejantanannya. Lalu ia berpindah ke area bawah baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lalu ia memasukan kejantanannya dengan sangat kasar dalam hole kering baekhyun.

"Hiks...hiks...sakittt..." baekhyun merasakan benda tumpul menerobos holenya dengan kasar.

"Cih... Bukannya kau sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ???" ucap chanyeol meremehkan.

Chanyeol mulai menusuk hole baekhyun dari tempo perlahan. Ia terus menusuk hole baekhyun.

"Ahh channn..." isak tangis baekhyun kini berganti dengan desahan kenikmatan.

"Yessss baby... Call my name..." rancauan chanyeol juga tak kalah nyaring...

"Ahhhh channn...ahhhhh"

"Uhhhhh...good baby boy"

Chanyeol terus menumbruk prostat baekhyun. Hingga kini telah hampir mencapai puncaknya

"Chan i wanna cum"

"Together baby"

"Aaahhhhhh" desah keduanya. Chanyeol menyemprotkan cairannya ke dalam rahim baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun menyemprotkan cairannya ke perut dan dada chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepas penyatuan mereka lalu ia berdiri menghadap tubuh polos baekhyun.

"Hiks...hiks..hiks..kini aku telah kotor" isak tangis baekhyun mulai terdengar lagi.

"Siapa yang peduli ?? Kau tadi menikmatinya juga kan ??. jadi mulai sekarang aku adalah alpha mu" ucap chanyeol sambil mengambil sesuatu dari lacinya. Ia mengambil setempel tatto perpanen. Yang artinya jika tatto itu sudah menempel di kulit maka tak bisa di hapus lagi. Chanyeol menempelkan tatto berbentuk burung phoenix tersebut di balik telinga baekhyun.

"Ahhhh...sakitttt" isak tangisnya semakin kencang karena setempel tatto itu panas jika terkena kulit. Lalu tatto itu secara otomatis tergambar di kulit baekhyun. Seluruh tubuhnya, harga dirinya, hatinya, dan semua yang ada padanya telah di klaim oleh seorang pembunuh tersadis yaitu Phoenix.

"Welcome to my life baby boy, you are my omega now. Panggil aku daddy sayang"

"Hiks...hiks...daddy..hiks"

"That good baby boy. I'm the winner"

Nb :

Alpha adalah sisi dominan.

Omega adalah sisi submissive

Omega Carrier adalah omege yang bisa menghasilkan keturunan atau memiliki rahim


	4. MONSTER

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"MONSTER"

Byun Juyu

.

.

.

Cast

Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun

Summary

Cerita abal-abal yang keluar secara random dari pikiran author.

Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan Sooman Sajangnim. Author hanya meminjam.

Adegan dewasa banyak mengandung unsur kekerasan.

Rate : Mature

Crime Tragedy

"Mohon bagi pembaca bawah umur harap bijak"

 **Author PoV**

Cahaya matahari menerobos melalui celah jendela kamar chanyeol. Mimpi baekhyun kecil terusik karena sinar matahari mengenai wajahnya.

"Ughhh..." baekhyun menggeliat, selimutnya nyaris merosot ke bawah, sepreinya sudah tak beraturan karena gerak randomnya.

Di seberang kasurnya berdiri beberapa maid wanita. Baekhyun terkejut melihat deretan para maid di ujung kasurnya sedangkan ia dalam keadaan bertelanjang polos. "Uumm... Kalian siapa ???" ucap baekhyun lucu.

"Maaf tuan, kami adalah maid suruhan tuan park. Kami sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi" ucap maid itu sopan .

"Umm..baiklah baekkie akan mandi" tanpa punya malu baekkie berjalan tanpa busana menuju kamar mandi. Sesampainya di kamar mandi baekhyun malah menangis lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Semua maid yang ada disana bingung.

"Tuan, kenapa tuan menangis ??" ucap salah satu maid paruh baya disana. Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah menangis lebih keras. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menggebrak pintu dari luar. Ia berbadan mungil dan mengenakan sebuah topeng.

"Apakah kalian bisa bekerja dengan benar !!" ucap orang tersebut sambil menunjuk para maid. Orang itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun lalu memeluknya. "Uljima.. Semua akan baik-baik saja jangan takutt Baekkie" ucap orang itu sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih mungil darinya.

"Umm..siapa kau ???" tanya baekkie lucu dengan mata puppy nya yang dikerjabkan. Siapapun orang disana yang melihat tingkah baekhyun pasti akan gemas dan ingin mengarunginya karena tingkah lucu dan polos baekhyun. Tapi sayangnya, Baekhyun telah menjadi hak Phoenix seutuhnya tak ada yang mampu mengganggu gugat keputusan tersebut bahkan orang tua Phoenix sekalipun.

"Aku adalah Kim Min Seok, panggil aku Min Seok atau Xiumin, aku adalah kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Aku telah bekerja untuk Phoenix sejak pertama kali Phoenix menemukan jati dirinya" jelas minseok panjang lebar. Baekhyun mendengarkan penjelasan minseok dengan tatapan wajah bingung. "Hmmm jika kau tak mengerti tak apa, intinya aku yang akan melayanimu mulai sekarang" ucap minseok sambil mengusak rambut baekhyun.

Minseok melihat tubuh baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah lalu ia tertawa. "Kenapa Minseokie tertawa ??" tanya baekhyun sambil menarik lengan baju minseok. "Ehmm.. Maafkan aku, bagaimana jika sekarang kamu mandi ?? Aku akan memandikanmu baekkie" ucap minseok lalu mencubit pipi mochi baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Baekkie tidak mau mandi". Minseok heran, lalu ia merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan tinggi baekhyun, "Why ?? Kenapa tidak mau mandi ??".

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan tanganya di dada, "Baekkie hanya mau mandi dengan sabun, pasta gigi, sampoo, dan semua yang berbau strawberry". Minseok memahami baekkie lalu ia menelpon seseorang, "hallo jong dae, carikan aku sabun, sampoo, dan pasta gigi dan segalanya yang berperisa strawberry sekarang !!!" ucapnya lalu menutup telponnya. Minseok berjalan ke lemari pakaian, ia mengambil kemeja ukuran jumbo dari lemari. "Ini kemeja Phoenix, pakailah ini sambil menunggu semua pesananmu" minseok memakaikan kemeja itu di tubuh mungil baekhyun. "Terima Kasih Minseokie.." ucap baekhyun dengan eye smile nya.

Sambil menunggu pesanan, Baekhyun asik memakan buah strawberry yang ada di kulkas. Ia duduk di kursi sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya. Mulutnya mengunyah sambil bersenandung merdu. Minseok sedari tadi menemani baekhyun sambil mengelap semua peralatan makan berwarna perak milik tuannya.

"Minseokie..." panggil baekhyun dengan mulut yang penuh dengan strawberry. Minseok yang merasa terpanggil ia menatap sorot mata baekhyun, "ada apa sayang ?? Habiskan dulu makanan mu baru bicara" ucap minseok lembut. Baekhyun menuruti apa kata minseok, ia menelan makanannya lalu ia mulai berbicara lagi, "Phoenix itu seperti apa ?". Minseok agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan baekhyun. Belum sempat ia menjawab munculah seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Phoenix itu orang yang sangat kejam, tak berperasaan, tak punya hati" ucap orang itu. Minseok dan Baekhyun berbalik ke arah suara.

"Phoenix..."

"Tuan Park.."

"Hai pembunuh kecil..." sapa Phoenix kepada baekhyun. Baekhyun menyiniskan matanya lalu ia mempoutkan bibirnya, "Baekkie bukan pembunuh sepertimu..cuihh" ucap baekhyun sambil seoalah-olah sedang berludah kebawah. Chanyeol tersenyum remeh lalu mendekat ke arab baekhyun. Tanpa basa basi ia langsung mengangkat kerah baju baekhyun hingga tubuhnya sedikit terangkat. Baekhyun yang terkejut karena tubuhnya terakngkat ia mulai meronta, "Lepaskan aku...dasar bodoh.. Lepaskan baekkie" ucap baekhyun sedikit memohon. Iya sedikit, karena dia sangat membenci phoenix yang tiba-tiba mengambil hak alih atas hidupnya.

Minseok hanya terdiam disana. Ia tak mampu melakukan sesuatu. Baekhyun yang sudah tak mampu menahan rasa sakit di lehernya akhirnyapun ia menangis.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...turunkan Baekkie...baekkie mohonn...sakhitt.." baekhyun berbicara namun suaranya tercekat. Ia pasrah akan hidupnya. Akhirnya baekhyun pingsan di tempat. Barulah phoenix mau melepaskan cengkraman pada kerah baju baekhyun. Dalam hati kecilnya ia berharap tak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi.

 **Baekhyun P.o.V**

Baekhyun membuka mata kecilnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, ia berada di sebuah kamar tidur dengan nuansa serba hitam. Cat dindingnya hitam pekat dan tempat tidurnya warna hitam semua serba hitam. Di pojok ruangan terdapat patung phoenix emas dengan mata merah menyala. Di dinding ruangan itu juga terdapat lukisan-lukisan aneh. Kamarnya sangat dingin bahkan lebih dingin dari besi. Baekhyun merasa ketakutan, ia menangis dalam diam.

"Apakah kau tidak lelah menangis ??" tanya seseorang dari sofa di sudut ruangan. Orang itu pakaian serba hitam bahkan baekhyun tidak tau jika ada manusia disana. Orang itu mendekat ke arah baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat ketakutan lalu ia menutup matanya. Orang itu duduk di pinggir ranjang baekhyun, "Buka matamu bocah !!". Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya, ia terkejut melihat orang itu tiba-tiba air mata hendak tumpah lagi di kelopak matanya. Aura orang yang sangat dingin membuat baekhyun takut.

"Pho-oen-ix.." ucap baekhyun terbata.

"Ya ini aku" jawab phoenix dengan nada dingin, "jangan panggil aku Phoenix. Panggil aku Chanyeol atau apapun yang kau mau" lanjutnya.

"Ha?"

"Sudahlah..cukup basa-basinya. Tidurlah..aku tau kau lelah" ucap Chanyeol sambil mendorong tubuh baekhyun pelan untuk berbaring.

"Tapi ini bukan kamarku.." baekhyun mencicit.

"Tidur atau aku akan membuatmu tak bisa berjalan seperti pagi ini" ucap Chanyeol seduktif sambil menjilat telingan baekhyun.

"Ngg..gelii.." baekhyun mulai ketakutan dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah.. Segera tidur. Mulai sekarang kau akan tidur disini" ucap Chanyeol lalu beranjak dari tempatnya untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Saat sampai di ambang pintu chanyeol mematikan lampu ruangan, "selamat tidur"

 **Back to Author P.o.V**

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Ia mengenakan piama serba hitam. Sesampainya di ruang kerja ia duduk lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya bergelut dengan tumpukan kertas. Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja chanyeol. "Siapa ?" tanya chanyeol masih terfokus dengan kerjaannya.

"Ini aku park" ucap seseorang di balik pintu.

"Xiumin masuk lah.."

"Bagaimana keadaannya ??" tanya Xiumin sambil meletakan cangkir berisi kopi panas di atas meja Chanyeol. Yang di ajak berbicara hanya diam. "Dia baik-baik saja" akhirnya Chanyeol buka suara, "Dia sedang tertidur". Xiumin menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, "Kau tidak seharusnya seperti itu, Aku disini bukan berbicara sebagai Minseok kepala pelayan di rumah ini melainkan Xiumin teman sesama psychopath dan sepupumu".

"Lalu aku harus apa ??" tanya Chanyeol dengan santai, "Oh ya, besok aku, sehun, dan kai akan pergi untuk melayani client.

Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya, "Client ?? Siapa kali ini Client mu ?" tanya Xiumin kalem. Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan nya lalu ia tertawa, "Choi Siwon, dia menggunakan jasa bodyguard milikku tapi ia tak mau membayar penuh dengan alasan anak.buahku bekerja tidak profesional" jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Baiklah...ini.." Xiumin menyodorkan sebuah kotak kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa ini ??"

"Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan strawberry"

"Untuk apa ??

"Untuk Baekhyun. Tadi aku menyuruh Jong Dae untuk membeli ini"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Kau menyuruh Alpha mu untuk membeli benda seperti ini ??"

"Diamlah.. Ini semua demi dia"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul lalu ia berdehem, "aku akan pergi sekarang. Nanti akan ada orang yang mengirimkan paket berupa pakaian. Taruh saja pakaian itu dalam lemariku". Xiumin yang awalnya terdiam akhirnya ia memandang wajah Chanyeol dengan penuh heran. "Aishh..jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau dan dia adalah orang yang beruntung karena bisa berkomunikasi dalam zona dekat denganku. Ohh ya ngomong-ngomong itu adalah pakaian dan segala keperluan untuk baekhyun. Mulai hari ini aku akan berbagi tempat tidur, lemari, bahkan kamar mandi dengannya." ucap Chanyeol lalu ia menyesap kopinya sedikit setelah iti beranjak pergi dari ruangannya.

Xiumin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Kau sangat peduli dengan nya. Padahal seingatku beberapa jam yang lalu kau mengatainya pembunuh kecil bahkan kau mencekiknya". Chanyeol berfikir sejanak,"Teknik mendidik..." Ucapnya sedikit ambigu.

"Ha ??"

"Anggaplah itu caraku mendidiknya. Waktu berlalu sejak 13 tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak yakin jika dia mengingatku..dalam waktu selama itu, perubahan pasti terjadi. Misalnya aku, dulu aku adalah Chanyeol yang ceria kini aku hanyalah MONSTER" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan meninggalkan Xiumin yang masih mematung ditempatnya berdiri. Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Xiumin memutuskan untuk pergi menengok Baekhyun. Kaki pendeknya berjalan menyusuri mansion Phoenix yang sangat gelap dan dingin. Dinding dan lantainya terasa dingin hingga menusuk ke tulang.

Xiumin sampai di depan sebuah ruangan. Lalu ia masuk dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan itu adalah Kamar Tidur Phoenix. Tempat yang lebih mirip neraka daripada sebuah kamar tidur. Namun, ruangan hitam itu memiliki sebuah pemanis disana. Seorang laki-laki mungil sedang terlelap di atas kasur dingin phoenix. Ia terlihat sangat nyenyak bahkan seolah-olah tak ingin di usik dalam alam mimpinya. Xiumin berjalan mendekati tubuh kecil itu lalu ia tersenyum kearah anak itu. Tangannya mengusap pipi gembil bocah yang tertidur, "Hanya kau lah yang bisa menyelamatkan Phoenix. Aku berharap kau dapat mengingatnya. Baby boy, kau adalah omega seorang phoenix semoga dewi selalu melindungi mu."

Profil :

Park Chanyeol

nama lain : Loey (Sebagai Psychopath), Phoenix (Sebagai mafia), Richard (Sebagai presidir perusahaan), dan Chanyeol.

Mengidap Anti Social Personality Disorder. menggunakan topeng saat berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Keahlian membunuh : Senjata Api dan Serangan jarak dekat.

Kim MinSeok

nama lain : Xiumin (sebagai pembunuh bayaran dan mafia) Minseok.

Sepupu Chanyeol. Keluarganya telah mati di tangan mafia yang lain. Bekerja sebagai kepala pelayan di rumah Phoenix. Keahlian membunuh : Pisau Belati

Byun Baekhyun

nama lain (belum ada). Anak tunggal dari politisi terkenal, Byun Leeteuk. Keluarganya mati di tangan mafia Shixun. Suka dengan percobaan dengan bahan-bahan kimia. di fitnah sebagai seorang psychopath. umur 18 tahun. Sometime become mafia and Psychopath.

To Be Continued


End file.
